Laser Base Alpha
225px |cost = 3 |class = Sneaky |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |tribe = Science Environment |ability = Zombies here get Deadly and Strikethrough. |flavor text = Zombies with LASERS. What could possibly go wrong?}} Laser Base Alpha is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability gives all zombies in it the Deadly and Strikethrough traits. This ability persists until Laser Base Alpha is removed from the field or overridden by another environment. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Science Environment *'Ability:' Zombies here get Deadly and Strikethrough. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description Zombies with LASERS. What could possibly go wrong? Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This environment can make any zombie very powerful as it gives that zombie both Deadly and Strikethrough. This works powerfully against two tough plants on the same lane as you can destroy both of these plants instantly as well as inflict damage to your opponent. You can play this on a lane with a very strong zombie such as Valkyrie, resulting in that zombie plowing through all plants in front of it on top of doing sufficient damage to your opponent, allowing you to win the battle more easily. Another way to benefit this environment is playing any zombie whose ability activates when it hurts your opponent, destroys a plant, or does damage in general, such as: *Cheese Cutter, who guarantees a gourmet card with reduced cost. Only can do this normally. *Dr. Spacetime, who guarantees a Galactic Gardens card with reduced cost. *Kite Flyer, who guarantees up to three free cards from your deck depending on how many plants are in front of him. Only and Huge-Gigantacus can do this normally. *Abracadaver (if its ability successfully activates), whose ability always destroys any non-Shielded targeted plant due to its Deadly trait. Only Impfinity can do this normally. *Any Imp zombie while Imp Commander is on the field, who guarantees a free card from your deck. *Interstellar Bounty Hunter, who guarantees 1 to 2 free cards from your deck depending on how many plants are in front of her. Only Brain Freeze can do this normally. * , who guarantees a random Gravestone zombie. *Gizzard Lizard, who can wipe the field clean of plants. Only Impfinity can do this normally. *Nurse Gargantuar, who can heal for either 12 or 18 health, depending on how many plants are in front of them. Only Brain Freeze can do this normally. *Neutron Imp, who can instantly destroy all plants in his lane unless they are shielded. Only Super Brainz and Huge-Gigantacus can do this normally. *Any zombie with the Bullseye trait, who guarantees unblockable damage to the opponent; Shieldcrusher Viking can even completely deplete their Super-Block Meter. Only Super Brainz and Huge-Gigantacus can do this normally. Combining this environment with zombies with Frenzy like the aforementioned Interstellar Bounty Hunter can be very potent, as they will destroy every plant in the lane as well as damage your opponent, then do 0 to 2 extra bonus attacks depending on the number of plants destroyed, doing a lot of damage to the opposing side. As this environment gives these two powerful traits, it is not recommended to play zombies that already have Deadly or Strikethrough, unless one of these traits are missing and needed for that zombie. You can play Fireworks Zombie on this if the field is full of powerful plants, as he will destroy all of them with the Deadly trait. However, beware, as doing this will destroy all of your zombies as well. A similar effect can be achieved by using either Barrel of Deadbeards or Gas Giant. However, the best card that can achieve this effect is Space Ninja, due to the fact that he only does damage to all plants, thus not destroying your zombies. Note that the above combos are restricted to Impfinity only unless one of the above cards is Conjured. A particularly dangerous zombie that can be played on this environment is Kitchen Sink Zombie, as he will gain two more traits in addition to the five he already has. This is especially dangerous if two plants are in front of Kitchen Sink Zombie, allowing for a maximum of 17 Bullseye damage to be done to your opponent. This is because of the fact that Deadly and Strikethrough are particularly useful when combined with Kitchen Sink Zombie's Bullseye and Frenzy traits. However, only Super Brainz and Huge-Gigantacus can do this normally. Since this is a science card, Interdimensional Zombie's ability can be activated if this gets played. However, only Super Brainz and Huge-Gigantacus can do this normally. Against This is a very dangerous environment for any zombie as it can destroy all of your plants on that lane and do damage to you at the same time. If possible, try to replace this environment with one of yours as quickly as possible before the zombie there can cause chaos and end the battle in your opponent's favor. If a strong zombie is in Laser Base Alpha, destroy that zombie quickly as it can turn out very dangerous towards your defenses. If you think your opponent has this environment in their hand, then you can play Brainana to delay the usage of this environment. Do not bother playing any plants with high health and low strength to block the damage, as the zombies will just destroy the plant. Using Team-Up plants don't help either, as the Strikethrough '''trait hits the plant behind them as well. Instead, using glass cannons like will dispose of the zombies much more quickly. Plants with the Armored 1''' trait will be able to stay alive if the zombie played there has only 1 . Gallery LaserBaseAlphaStat.jpg|Laser Base Alpha's statistics laserbasealphacard.jpg|Laser Base Alpha's card LaserBaseAlphaGrayedOutCard.png|Laser Base Alpha's grayed out card LaserBaseAlphaCardImage.png|Laser Base Alpha's card image Laser Base Alpha2.png|Laser Base Alpha’s textures HowCanAlphaBaseShrink.jpeg|Laser Base Alpha being overridden by Cone Zone Category:Science cards Category:Environment cards